Dark Harbor Klappe, die Erste
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Zu dem Film Dark Harbor mit Alan Rickman. Eine humorvolle Betrachtung wie die Dreharbeiten zur berühmtberüchtigten SchlussSzene hätten stattfinden können. Achtung! Massiver Spoiler!


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix und die Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden Personen ist rein zufällig… ähm… naja… zumindest die Handlung ist wirklich, wirklich frei erfunden! Bitte nicht verklagen – ist nur eine kleine Parodie.

Diese Idee hat sich zwischen M und mir irgendwie entwickelt und dann gab es da plötzlich einen herrenlosen Plotbunny… und ich habe ihn in Pflege genommen…

Also, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn – die Dreharbeiten (wie sie hätten sein können) zu einer ganz bestimmten Szene aus „Dark  
Harbor"

* * *

_**Dark Harbor – Klappe, die Erste!**_

**Regisseur** (_wartet angespannt auf seine zwei Darsteller_): Wo bleiben die beiden denn? Wir hatten das gestern doch alles ausführlich besprochen. Schauspieler!

**Norman** (_betritt den Set_): Also ich bin da – und zwar ganz pünktlich.

**Alan** (_folgt ihm, etwas ausser Atem_): Wozu die Eile… Wenn alle so professionell arbeiten würden, wie ich, dann wäre die Szene in zwei Minuten im Kasten und wir könnten alle nach Hause.

**Norman** (_verdreht die Augen_): …

**Alan** (_zu Norman_): Hast du was gesagt?

**Norman** (_gespielt überrascht_): Wer? Ich?

**Regisseur**: Wie… nett. Na? Gut geschlafen? Seid ihr nervös?

**Alan** (_zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe_): Nervös? Ich doch nicht. Ich bin ein Profi.

**Norman**: Jaja…

**Alan**: Was soll das heißen: _Jaja_… Ich hatte schon legendäre Kuss-Szenen. Da werde ich doch noch halbwegs überzeugend einen Mann küssen können.

**Norman**: Schon klar… deshalb sehen auch deine Fingernägel überhaupt nicht angeknabbert aus.

**Alan**: Die sehen immer so aus!

**Norman**: Ach, du bist immer so nervös?

**Alan**: Jetzt pass mal auf…

**Regisseur**: Also – können wir? Die Szene ist klar? Alan kommt zur Tür raus, Norman kommt ins Bild. Ihr geht aufeinander zu, ihr küsst euch – und ich will keinen albernen Pseudo-Film-Kuss sehen! Dann eine halbe Drehung, Alan streift dabei Normans Kapuze ab, der Kuss dauert noch ein bisschen und das wär's dann schon gewesen. Dann bitte alle auf Position.

**Alan** (_geht hinter die Tür, spricht dabei mit sich selbst_): Einatmen – ausatmen – einatmen – aus… aus welchem Grund sollte irgendjemand diesen Bengel überhaupt küssen wollen? Alles Quatsch. Einatmen – ausatmen. Ich bin nicht nervös, ich bin nicht nervös… ich bin überhaupt nicht nervös… also – rauskommen und sehnsüchtig gucken. Das kannst du Alan. Du bist berühmt für deine sehnsüchtigen Blicke. Also – rauskommen und an… an… an ein langes heisses Bad denken, das du dir gönnen wirst, sobald diese Szene vorbei ist. Ein langes heisses Bad und ein Steak… nein, kein Steak… Schokoladenkuchen! Genau. Einatmen – ausatmen…

**Norman** (_geht auf seine Position und spricht mit sich selbst_): Scheisse… jetzt darf ich gleich Mister Vollprofi knutschen. Mann… warum nur… warum? Was findet dieser dumme Bengel eigentlich an diesem Alten? Der könnte doch jede Menge knackige Weiber haben – aber nein… warum habe ich dieses Drehbuch nicht richtig gelesen? Warum? Okay – alles kein Problem. Hinlaufen – angrabschen – knutschen – fertig. Scheisse, bin ich nervös…

**Regisseur**: Und – Action!

Alan kommt aus dem Haus, guckt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild, sie berühren sich…

**Regisseur**: Und aus!

**Alan** (_dreht sich genervt um_): Was?

**Norman** (_atmet verstohlen aus_): Also ich hab alles richtig gemacht.

**Regisseur**: Alan? Was war das denn?

**Alan**: Was war was?

**Regisseur**: Dieser Blick! So geht das nicht. Dieser Junge ist dein einziger Halt und deine einzige Stütze in dieser Welt. Du hast dich schon tagelang nach ihm verzehrt – du hast nächtelang nicht geschlafen…

**Alan**: Ja – ich hab's kapiert. Stütze – verzehrt – nächtelang. Können wir dann bitte weitermachen?

**Regisseur**: Alle auf ihre Plätze. Und –Action!

Alan kommt aus dem Haus (denkt dabei intensiv an Schokoladekuchen mit Schlagsahne und eine Tasse Tee… kein Tee-Beutel-Tee… mit Kandiszucker…) guckt perfekt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild, sie berühren sich… sie küssen sich…

**Regisseur**: Und aus!

**Alan**: WAS!

**Regisseur**: Alan – dein Blick war jetzt genau das, was ich wollte. Aber… Norman – hatte ich nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, ich will keinen Pseudokuss?

**Alan** (_grinst schadenfroh_): …

**Norman** (_nuschelt etwas Unverständliches_)

**Regisseur**: Wie bitte?

**Norman**: Ich bin abgerutscht…

**Alan**: Pfff… abgerutscht… bei mir ist noch niemand abgerutscht.

**Norman**: Bei der Menge an Sabber wäre ich sogar mit Spikes abgerutscht.

**Alan** (_gefährlich leise_): Sabber?

**Norman**: Genau. Du sabberst beim Küssen.

**Alan**: Das ist doch…

**Regisseur**: Bitte wieder alle auf die Plätze! Und – Action!

**Norman** (_nuschelt vor sich hin_): Wie küsse ich einen Kerl - das hätten sie einem in der Schauspiel-Schule beibringen sollen und nicht, wie weine ich echte Tränen… Mist… Okay, Norman, reiss dich zusammen. Das ist nur ein Mund. Der könnte praktisch jedem gehören. Vielleicht… Kim Basinger? Genau. Die ist auch nicht mehr die Jüngste, aber immer noch heiss. Kim – Kim – Kim – Kim…

Alan kommt aus dem Haus (denkt dabei intensiv an Schokoladekuchen mit Schlagsahne und eine Tasse Tee… kein Tee-Beutel-Tee… mit Kandiszucker…) guckt perfekt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild (denkt dabei intensiv an Kim Basinger), sie berühren sich… sie küssen sich…

**Regisseur**: Aus!

**Norman**: Warum das denn? Ich habe alles richtig gemacht!

**Alan**: Ich auch!

**Regisseur**: Ja, das war auch schon mal sehr schön! Nach der Mittagspause machen wir damit dann weiter. Mir fehlt noch etwas die Leidenschaft. Aber sonst war es schon sehr gut. Danke.

**Alan** (_stöhnt genervt_): Mittagspause?

**Norman**: Klasse! Ich hab' einen Mordshunger.

Mittagspause --------

(die jeder natürlich für sich verbracht hat)

**Regisseur**: Also? Sind alle wieder zurück? Ja? Sehr schön. Dann bitte alle auf ihre Plätze. Und – Action!

Alan kommt aus dem Haus (denkt dabei intensiv an Schokoladekuchen mit Schlagsahne und eine Tasse Tee… kein Tee-Beutel-Tee… mit Kandiszucker…) guckt perfekt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild (denkt dabei intensiv an Kim Basinger), sie berühren sich… sie küssen sich…

**Alan** (_schubst Norman von sich_): Uäh! So kann ich nicht arbeiten!

**Norman**: Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder!

**Regisseur**: Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!

**Alan** (_zeigt anklagend auf Norman_): Er hat zum Mittag Zwiebeln gegessen! Ich weigere mich, etwas zu küssen, das derart penetrant aus dem Mund riecht!

**Norman** (_haucht in seine hohle Hand und schnüffelt_): Ich riech nix.

**Alan** (_rauft sich wütend die Haare_)

**Regisseur**: Alan! Du sollst doch nicht deine Haare… Maske! Frisör! Und zwar ein bisschen zackig! Norman…

**Norman**: Ja?

**Regisseur**: Hast du wirklich Zwiebeln gegessen?

**Norman** (_denkt scharf nach_): Ich hatte 'nen Hamburger… ach so – da waren natürlich Zwiebeln drauf…

**Alan** (_gehässig triumphierend_): Sag ich doch!

**Friseuse**: Bitte, Mister Rickman – stillhalten! (fuchtelt mit Kamm und Haarspray)

**Regisseur** (_resigniert_): Hat jemand ein Atem-Spray?

Als sich alles wieder beruhigt hat, Alan neu frisiert und Norman desinfiziert wurde, wird weitergedreht.

Alan kommt aus dem Haus (denkt dabei intensiv an Schokoladekuchen mit Schlagsahne und eine Tasse Tee… kein Tee-Beutel-Tee… mit Kandiszucker…) guckt perfekt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild (denkt dabei intensiv an Kim Basinger), sie berühren sich… sie küssen sich…

**Regisseur**: Aus!

**Alan** (_stöhnt_)

**Norman** (_flucht leise_)

**Regisseur**: Das war super! Einmalig! Nur… Alan – wie soll ich sagen… deine Nase…

**Alan** (_hoheitsvoll_): Was ist mit meiner Nase?

**Norman** (_tarnt ein Kichern durch einen gespielten Hustenanfall_)

**Regisseur**: Sie hat einen Schatten geworfen, wo keiner hin soll. Wenn du deinen Kopf also etwas mehr in diese Richtung… (zeigt mit seinen Händen diffus ins Leere).

**Alan** (_zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe_): Aha. (_denkt sich: Trottel_) Bislang hatte noch kein Beleuchter Probleme mit meiner Nase.

**Norman**: Vielleicht, wenn du einfach…

**Alan** (_giftig_): Wenn ich einfach was!

**Norman** (_zuckt leicht zurück_): Mehr nach links und eher nach… unten… küsst… dann…

**Alan** (_knurrt_): Schon gut. Danke. Weiss ich selbst. Können wir dann wieder? Danke!

Alan kommt aus dem Haus (denkt dabei intensiv an Schokoladekuchen mit Schlagsahne und eine Tasse Tee… kein Tee-Beutel-Tee… mit Kandiszucker…) guckt perfekt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild (denkt dabei zur Abwechslung an Marilyn Monroe in ihren besten Zeiten und bekommt einen Lachanfall)

**Regisseur**: Aus!

**Alan** (_verdreht die Augen_): Sind wir hier im Kindergarten?

**Norman** (_lacht immer noch_): Nein… Sorry… mein Fehler…

**Regisseur**: Geht's wieder? Dann bitte alle auf ihre Plätze.

Alan kommt aus dem Haus (denkt dabei intensiv an Schokoladekuchen mit Schlagsahne und eine Tasse Tee… kein Tee-Beutel-Tee… mit Kandiszucker…) guckt perfekt sehnsüchtig, Norman läuft ins Bild (denkt dabei krampfhaft an Kim Basinger), sie berühren sich… sie küssen sich…

**Alan**: (_denkt_) _So, jetzt eine halbe Drehung und dann die Kapuze runterschieben…_

**Norman**: (_denkt_) _Au – jetzt ist er mir auf den Fuss getreten… na ja, wenigstens sabbert er nicht gar so furchtbar wie vorher… für sein Alter küsst er gar nicht… falscher Gedanke, falscher Gedanke, Kim Basinger, Kim Basinger… streif mir endlich die dumme Kapuze ab!_

**Alan**: (_denkt_) _Wo war ich gerade? Ach ja – Kapuze… der Bengel ist begabter, als er aussieht… gar nicht schlecht, diese Technik… die Kapuze! Wo ist diese blöde Kapuze! Ach da…_

**Norman**: (_denkt_) _Jetzt hätten wir fast die Drehung vergessen… äh – wir? Er! Er natürlich! Er! Haha… ich bin also doch kein so schlechter Küsser, was!_ (_legt noch mal nach_)

**Alan**: (_denkt_) _Was ist denn jetzt in den Bengel gefahren? Hilfe! Vergewaltigung! Wird' nicht albern Alan… Okay, Drehung – erledigt. Kapuze – erledigt. War sonst noch was? Ach ja – aufhören mit küssen… _(_unterbricht den Kuss_)

**Norman**: (_denkt_) _Halleluja_…

**Regisseur**: Aus! Endlich! Danke! Das war super, genau so wollte ich das haben!

**Alan**: Tja, wir sind eben Profis.

**Norman**: Genau. (_denkt_) _Habe ich gerade wirklich mit diesem Typ rumgeknutscht? Heisses Wasser und Desinfektionsmittel!_

**Alan**: (_denkt_) _Zahnpasta… und einen Kaffee… nein, was Stärkeres… Whiskey! Und Alan – das nächste Mal liest du die Drehbücher sorgfältiger und vertraust nicht darauf, dass sowieso noch alles geändert wird._

_**ENDE**_

* * *

AN: Wer wie ich die DVD hat, kann sich auch mal die Audio-Kommentare des Regisseurs zu dieser Szene ansehen. Er erwähnt, dass beide vorher sehr nervös waren, sich aber gut vorbereitet hatten und die Szene dann super zu filmen war – oder so ähnlich… 


End file.
